fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Lovely Energy PreCure! Episodes
List of Lovely Energy PreCure! episodes. Episodes 'Episode 1 The Awakening of a Great Hero! The Birth of Cure Energy!' Long ago there were magical kingdoms hidden away from the people of Earth behind the huge legendary doors known as The Doors of Fate. A great evil rose many years ago but with the powers of love anf friendship, the earthlings fought the forces of evil as legendary warriors known as pretty cures. A 13 year old girl named Eriko wakes up from bed and gets dressed in a red sailor uniform for her first day at her new school. She eats breakfest and says good bye to her parents before heading off to school. Eriko gets to school and is lead by her new teacher to class. Eriko then introduces herself but gets a little nervous and shy and messes up but luckily every just laughs and a few boys even say it is cute. During lunch Eriko eats lunch on the school roof like she always does when she suddenly hears a crashing sound. She looks to see that it is a hammer monster and wonders where a pretty cure team is to help. She suddenly feels sick in the stomach but does her best to run down the stairs to see if any one is hurt. When she gets outside, she sees a strange man and asks him what he is doing here. He says his name is Sā· supaidā and that he is here to tear up the school. She asks why, and he says that it is fun to cause trouble and destroy things. She says that that is wrong and that is better to build then to destroy and that true fun is hanging out with friends and family. She suddenly feels sick again and is covered in a mysterious pink light. When the light dies down, she has transformed into a pretty cure. She then says, "The Power of Love and Light, Cure Energy!". Sā· supaidā freaks out and says that he had no idea that a pretty cure was here. She then kicks the monster and punches it a few times. She the yells out, "Energy Lightning Punch", and punches it with a bolt electricity, causing the monster to turn back into a normal hammer. Sā· supaidā begs for mercy and leaves like a coward. Eriko then turns back to normal and is about to leave when she approached by a beautiful young lady. The says that her name is Haruhi Daiichigennoni and that she is here to offer Eriko admission to her school. Eriko asks her why she is doing this, and Haruchi says that her school is a school for pretty cures and says that she has no choice but to accept the admission to her school. Eriko says she will accept it and heads home to pack. She says good bye to her parents and looks for the bus Haruchi told her about it but can not seem to find it when suddenly a rainbow colored bus comes by and asks her to get on. Eriko gets on and thinks to herself, "I can't wait for my adventures to start". 'Episode 2 The Great Adventures Begin! The Team Comes Together!' Category:Lovely Energy PreCure! Category:CureSailorMoon1617 Category:Episode List Category:Lovely Energy PreCure